Altered Moon
by Teen Cullen
Summary: B-It's a been almost a year since HE left, and victoria is hunting me. I spent alot of time with The pack now, with Emily, helping make food and clean up after the Our boys. Still miss HIM, no reason to... E-I'm Hunting Victoria alone. And she's in Forks
1. Chapter 1  Victoria's Luck

AO

HI! Whipped this out from under my bed! I've only got a few chapters, but though I better put it up anyway! Hope you like it…but I'll only be updating this for a few days in till I can write more, Sorry for the teaser!

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I was sitting in Sam's house with Emily waiting for Jake to come back from patrolling the forest. Emily was sewing a quilt and I had a new horror book in my hand. Though, I could have gotten the New York's best romance that was on sale, A Love with No End. 

Deciding that I was bored with blood and guts spilling, so, I told Emily that I was going for a walk in the forest near by. Walking the path so not to get lost I saw the sun setting. The stars are just coming into view when I head a noise. It's was small and, like a bird's chirp, not surprising. To me any way. It was a wolf's howl. The pack was switching posts. Jake would be home soon, so I headed back hoping to see him as he came running to the house.

Starting back I released that I had stranded off the path. Something that would only happed to me. I head the way I thought was the way back only to see more unfamiliar forest. Saying small curses to my self I walked some more calling for Jacob to rescue me from my clumsiness. With the sun gone only the stars could show me a dim path in the forest. I was getting scared, I had been calling for about five minutes, and he should have heard me by now. Unless, I was in deeper then I thought. Oh… bad thought! But totally true I was way in the middle of the forest. Alone.

Suddenly I heard something that scared the you- know- what- out- of- me. A growl. Not a friendly one, not a wolf-friend's growl. But a vampire's growl. Slowly turning around I saw what I was hiding from for weeks. Victoria. She had come to kill me. I remembered what Lorene's said, she was going to kill me slowly, and painfully. Not how I wanted to go. I stayed still as a slate.

Slowly she came up to me. "Hello Bella!" she said as if we were long time friends. "This is a wonderful surprise, you coming here and making my task so much easier." She purred. "Now what shall we start with crushing your bones or making you scream for your beloved Edward?" **His **name made the tare in my chest throb painfully. I held myself together.

I backed up a few feet unconsciously. Then I heard **his** voice. "Tell her that I'm only a call a way…"** he **was mad, but scared for me. "He is only a call away he'll be here before you can touch me."

"Yes human. Tell yourself what you must but you will die now!" she jumped at me and trapped me on the ground. I started to scream finally finding my voice. "Go head and scream, just like James did when your mate killed him! Scream, scream for him you filthy human! Scream!"

I did. I screamed. She slapped me when I didn't scream **his **name. This only stung, very light for a vampire. She really did want to torment me.

"Why won't you say his name smutty repulsive little girl? You don't even deserver to be called a girl! By how he left you!" That ripped the wound right open. It hurt so much but I wouldn't give her the satisfactory.

That's when I heard the trees making tremble from the might of the packs running. They jumped into the air; Jake in the lead; and landed only a couple of feet away from me and Victoria. Jake and Embry were the first to attack, tacking Victoria off of me. While to others, I was to shock to see who, pulled me up and away making a protective circle around me.

I buried my face into their fur only looking up when I heard a growl or hiss. Once I saw Victoria take a bite out of one of Sam. From the little I saw it was clear they were losing.

Suddenly both of my protectors were gone to help the others. I had no protection, and all I could do is watch wide-eyed as they fought back and fourth. Then from out of no where she broke from they grasp heading right toward me.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I admit I'll update in a day or so if you don't review…But please do anyway….


	2. Chapter 2 Saved

AN: Hey Just saying Reviews from last time was two… Thank you Twilightbeth100 and twilightaddict. I hope you like this chapter and the next.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Suddenly both of my protectors were gone to help the others. I had no protection, and all I could do is watch wide-eyed as they fought back and fourth. Then from out of no where she broke from they grasp heading right toward me.

It seemed that timed slowed down and I realized that I would never see my love again… would we meet some day in heaven? He may not believe he had a soul but I would always know how kind he is… how protective…and how… loving. There is no way he didn't have a soul.

Then I realized that not only that I loved him, but he still loved me. I was so stupid not to see! He did this for my own good probably meaning that he thought he was putting into to much danger and need to take me out of it.

What an idiot.

As I came back from my discovery I stood tall and said "Edward" loudly so everyone could hear, "I love you." The wound was gone…

Victoria didn't slow or come to a halt she just came at me. I had said what I needed to.

I was done for.

As quick as lightning he came smacking into Victoria knocking both of them to the ground. "Edward!" I cried in disbelief. He was here! He heard me!

I looked at his skin as the sun seemed to come out with his presence. Making him sparkle and putting my memories to shame.

He growled at Victoria and jumped off her putting himself between her and me. "Nice to see you again Edward dear!" she said sweetly as she gracefully got up and started circling us. He got down in a crouch hissed menacingly at her following her every move. "I need a more challenging attacker! Or this wouldn't be any fun, and with it being you it will great fun. For I shall not only beat you but make you watch your beloved mate die at my hand before destroying you as well.." she purred excitedly.

He snarled and grabbed her by arms putting them behind her but he momentarily stopped as she said "oh but I forgot you are already a broken man. He he! "She taunted. She unhooked her arms and punched him in the admen sending Edward into a tree. He latched on to the tree with his fingers and shoes, digging in the trunk while his back was to the tree.

She again taunted him with more words "Oh Edward Mason I've done my homework on you. YOU were the work of so many newborn infancies death, and not only that you couldn't make them happy… "Son why not her she is such a nice woman and is very lovely?"" a musical imitation of a gentle middle age woman came from that evil woman's mouth. Edwards mother to be exact.

He growled at her so savagely that it scared me into taking a step back. I felt soft fur around me as I saw my bodyguards with tails watch the fight progress. I could hear their bones heal with slicking thuds as they popped back into place. The pack seemed to wait patiently as they fought it out in till they were needed.

"Ha ha! What about how you how about your "rebellion"? What need to show how much of monster you were to your new parents? And how about how you lived and your mother and father died in your place and being quickly replace in your new life? How dare you forget them so easily! "She ranted. He leaped at her ripping her right arm off with a deadly twist. I gasped as she screamed in pain.

Victoria backed off and began circling again. Two of the wolves left to start the fire to burn the limb. She hissed at them but didn't dare to move toward them and give Edward another opening. She looked at me and found the werewolves around me seeing that she would have to take him first.

She ran full force at Edward and he moved even faster went back and forth, looking as thought they were dancing instead of fighting. An Angry, dangerous dance.

Then to quick to see another appendage came off of the wicked vampire. Quill hurriedly feed it to the flames. The Fire licked her shoulder like a dog fighting for a bone. With Victoria grossly deformed and it was a lot faster for the next piece of her to be thrown into the blazing fire.

As Edward went to for the last of her she purred with strain evident in her voice "I will die but not without showing what you have done!"

As he grabbed her he stared off into the distance with eyes growing wide in emotional pain. Then without warning she grasped with her last arm pulled her self to his neck and bent a bit down with animal ferocity. I could have sworn that her growl of triumph was as loud as a train, as I screamed.

But that wasn't why I cry out. It was Edward's howl of pain echoed through out the forest. Some how he gracefully he tore her off of his body and threw Victoria to her demise.

The pack started picking up the lose pieces that Edward hadn't been able to thrown to the inferno. The flames burnt the dismembered body into a dark ash with the lingering sent of flowers and …garlic?

I panicked as Edward fell to his knees and then flat on the ground.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

AN: Hope you liked this chapter! I will update tomorrow! But still review please! Love and cookies for all who do!


	3. Chapter 3 HIM hurt?

An: Okay …This News will be hard the take…So are you sitting? Good. Umm…This is going to be the last chapter for a while….

Edward- Hi the author Said to tell you she's ran away and will come back in a few weeks…WTB (what the bubbles) I'm Hurt and Bella SAW IT! COME BACK YOU IDOT AND MAKE ME BETTER!

On to the story…

][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

I ran to Edward. He withered in pain as I touched him as gently as I could. "Edward, are you ok? What's wrong?" asked urgently. Didn't respond but I notice that he was holding a part of his neck firmly. "Edward I'm going to look at your neck so let go ok?" I said trying to get him to look at me but he had his eyes closed securely.

I tried lifting his tenderly… then push with all I had. Nada…

"Bells he Okay?" said Jake behind me. "No idea. He won't let me look." flustered. "Any way I can help you with this Bloodsucker?" "Jake!" I retorted. "I meant it bells!" he sincerely. "Please hold him down and away from his neck so I can get a proper look at it please."

With a little struggle put up by Edward, Jacob was able to do what I asked. I thanked Jake and turned back to Edward. What I saw shocked me. Victoria had not just bitten him but rip the skin apart, with a grayish liquid dipping out of the gash.

As soft as I could I wiped some of it away, he hissed loudly in pain. After getting over his obvious sounds of agony I began sucking out the venom. A new question for the supernatural crossed off my list-vampires venom still hurts when you become one.

When I couldn't feel the burn of venom any more I spited into the dirt in till all of the nasty liquid was out. It had smelled sweet, but tasted like crap.

I looked down at Edward and found more injuries. He was burned in several places along his arms, legs, and torso. There was also some skin threatening to tear due to broken bones.

I could feel the tears running down my face; I ignored them as I gingerly pressed on the nearest broken bone to see if it would go down. He stiffed and let out a dreadfully soft moan.

"Come on Bells, we'll get him home to Emily's. Billy can help in till the head vamp comes. K?" Jacob said placing his hands on my shoulders.

"okay." I choked out. Enbry and quill phased back into human forms to carry Edward to Emily's. Once they took off with Edward in tow, Jake picked me up to so we could make it there faster.

Soon as he stopped and I got over the motion sickness it brought on when I was carried by my mythical creature and ran … I fell. In my rush to check and make sure that the boys were really taking care of Edward appropriately I slipped and fell in the mud.

Only this would happen to me.

Fortunately Jake came to my rescue and decided that instead of putting me down, where I could trip again he carried me inside himself. As soon as I was on the ground I ran to Edward, who had been laid on the couch. I started to move his long legs so he'd be more comfortable. Enbry came over to me with a blanket. "Um…I know he doesn't really get cold, but um…."

"Thanks."

"Welcome" he moved away giving me the blanket. I presided to gently put the throw blanket over him. He moaned involuntary when It hit his body.

"Shh…." I whispered into his ear. My mouth just, barely touching his frightfully, pale earlobe. He slowly quieted. Was he in danger of-? Would he –he-? No he was too strong for that. He would heal and then we would be together …If he would stop being stubborn.

He suddenly opened his eyes and looked around. "Crap" I smiled. Then his eyes widened "Bella. Are you okay? Are you injured?" He tried to sit up, but he didn't get far at all before, with a sigh of pain he fell back down on the couch. Gently I lifted his shoulders up and sat down on the well used couch and lowered Edward back onto my lap, then tenderly running my fingers though his dirty hair.

"I'm fine. Just …Please tell me your ok."

][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Edward- I promise Readers I'm going to hunt down Teen Cullen and Bring her back to write in a few weeks…She always wins at hide a seek so... It will take a while. Just hold on!

Now for Praises- A personal thank you from Edward Cullen.

AliceCarlisleFan I know I'm not my father (WTB) but I promise I will be okay… umm…mabye be okay soon!

If you review in this chapter I promise I, Edward Cullen, will give you a praise. (or if you hate me you can request another character from Twilight)


End file.
